DIGIMON OVA: Un verano en el mundo digital
by Lily Boom
Summary: Una vez más, una aventura más... Temporada entre la 2ª y 3ª pero solo algunos personajes. Nuevos digimon, nuevo personaje... Más batallas y problemas. ¡Un verano en el mundo digital comienza todo! Matt, T.K., Tai y Compañía. O.C. Isabelle Kodhama..
1. Chapter 1

**EPISODIO 1: ENCUENTRO. TODO COMIENZA.**

(Voz de Isa)

Hola, me llamo Isa, Isabelle Kôdama Highfield. Ya sé que mi nombre es un poco raro para ser japonesa, pero la verdad es que mi padre es japonés pero mi madre es americana. La familia de mi madre llegó a Japón hace décadas y desde entonces ha vivido aquí como otra familia más, cuando iba a la universidad conoció a mi padre y... bueno, dos años después de graduarse nací yo, justo al año de casarse.

Toda mi vida he vivido en las afueras de Tokyo, y ahora tengo 12 años.

En realidad, no estoy aquí para hablar de mí ¿no? Yo quería contar algo más allá de esto. En realidad, más allá de esta dimensión.

Creo que ya todos conocéis a unos amigos que compartieron mi aventura: Tai Taichi, el lider; Sora, la del espírutu libre; Izzi Kouziro, el cerebrito de los ordenadores; Mimi... bueno, la chica de rosa, demasiado delicada; Joe, el cagón; T.K. Takeru, el pequeño del grupo; y por supuesto, Matt Yamamoto, el molón guaperas. Claro, son famosos guerreros de ambos mundos, pero yo no lo soy, aunque mi historia es igual de interesante, yo no soy la heroína, al menos no en el mundo humano. Pero ya se sabe, no todos los heroes son reconocidos; al fín y al cabo, nunca he buscado la fama, solo la alegría de ayudar a quien lo necesite.

Pero comenzaré un poco antes de conocerles.

Yo estaba en el monte, de acampada con unos amigos cuando el tiempo cambió y nevó, en pleno julio. Ya había oído hablar de algo así como cambios climáticos raros por todo el globo últimamente, pero no esperaba que me pasase a mí. Entonces me calló una bomba a los pies y una luciérnaga comenzó a flotar hasta atacarme y le dí una palmada con mis manos para atraparla.

Ahora empieza lo realmente raro.

La luciérnaga se transformó en un dispositivo parecido a un tamagochi y se levantó una ola de nieve que me tragó y caí no sé dónde dándome un golpe tremendo en la cabeza.

De ahí todo fue a peor, a más raro me refiero.

"Hola." Dijo una pelota blanca de ojos azules con una garra en la cabeza. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Qué o quién eres tú?" Le pregunté tras mirarle confusa y seria mientras me frotaba la cabeza.

"Yo soy Tsukillamon." Me dijo la pelota sonriendo. "Soy una variación de un Tsunomon."

"Isabelle Kôdama Highfield." Le dije yo frotándome la cabeza. "Pero todos me llaman Isa. Oye, Tsukilla lo que sea ¿podrías decirme dónde estoy?"

"Estás en el mundo digital." Me dijo feliz.

"¿El mundo digital?" Dije. "Bah, eso es imposible."

Sin embargo sí que era posible, y Tsukillamon fue poco a poco cambiando, primero aprendí que había una cosa llamada digievolución que era de gran ayuda cuando nos encontrábamos con un peligro digimon, y poco a poco, gracias a la ayuda de Tsuki que fue como llamé a mi digimon, aprendí a sobrevivir en el mundo digimon.

Tsukillamon, evolucionó en Gabamon y luego se acabó quedando así, una especie de perro a dos patas con un casco tapándole la cara. En ese tiempo, aprendí a ser dura, aprendí a ayudar a Gabamon a pelear y yo mísma aprendí a pelear en coordinación con ella.

Cuando ella evolucionó a garurumon por primera vez, fue cuando descubrí que yo era débil y por eso necesitaba de su ayuda. Eso me dió mucha rabia, así que desde ese día y en los sucesivos meses digitales, yo me volví más fuerte; aunmenté mi resistencia, fuerta, velocidad y agilidad e intenté hacer todo lo posible para estar a su altura. Poco a poco lo fui consiguiendo, pero ella y yo nos volvimos lobas solitarias.

Y justo el día en que ella evolucionó a garurumon por duodécima vez, fue cuando me encontré con el grupo de chicos y chicas.

Bueno, a la primera que conocí fue a Mimi. Su digimon estaba desmayado y ella estaba en peligro.

"Vamos Tsuki." Le susurré yo. "Ya sabes qué tenemos que hacer."

"Sí." Me dijo ella.

_Gabamon se transforma en Garurumon._

"Eh, no nos gusta nada que tiparracos como tú vayan por ahí peleando con un par de buenas personas que están enfermos." Le dije yo apareciendo frente a la chica que sujetaba a la semilla.

"Así que ahora nos toca a nosotras daros de leches." Dijo Garurumon.

"¡Missdreamon!" Dijo el bichejo.

En un plis plas nos habíamos cargado al digimon a golpes y con los ataques de Garurumon y extendí mi mano hacia la chica vestida de rosa.

"¿Estás bien, chica?" Le dije suavemente.

"¿Se ha ido ya?" Me dijo lloriqueando abrazada a su digimon.

"Sí, tranquila." Le dije.

"Isa, esa Missdreamon no tardará en volver." Me dijo Garurumon.

"¡Ah, Mimi!" Gritaron unos chicos.

"¡Estoy aquí, chicos!" Gritó la chica de rosa.

"Así que te llamas Mimi." Le dije. "¿También mestiza?"

"No sé a qué te refieres." Dijo ella.

En un segundo, Garurumon y yo nos vimos rodeados.

"Chicos, os estáis equivocando." Les dijo Mimi.

"Veo que hemos ayudado al bando equivocado, Tsuki." Le dije yo a mi amiga. "Será mejor que nos vayamos."

"¿Eres... eres una niña como nosotros?" Me dijo la otra chica.

"Algo así, me llamo Isabelle Kôdama Highfield." Les dije yo soltando la mano de mis armas. "Soy algo así como una digi-entrenadora."

"Me alegro mucho de conocerte, mi nombre es Tai, y estos son mis amigos." Me dijo el chico de pelo en punta castaño con unas gafas en la cabeza. "Esta es Sora." Añadió señalándome a la chica con un gorro de aviador.

"Este es un buen lugar, excepto por el bicho." Dijo ella.

"Y este es Joe." Me dijo Tai de nuevo señalando a un chico con gafas y pinta de formal.

"Es un placer." Dijo dándome la mano sonriendo.

"Y nuestro experto en ordenadores, Izzi." Continuó Tai.

"¿Tú también navegas por internet aquí?" Me dijo él.

"Y por último, ese pequeñajo de ahí es..." Dijo Tai sonriendo y señalando al pequeño con ropas verdes.

"T.K. llámame T.K." Dijo él. "Y en realidad no soy tan pequeño."

"Y ese típo creído de ahí es Matt." Añadió para acabar Tai. "Su hermano."

"No hay autógrafos." Dijo él.

"Encantada." Dije yo. "A todos."

"¡Isa!" Me dijo Garurumon.

"Eh, no hagáis eso, por favor." Les dije yo a los digimones acercándome y separándoles. "Gabamon, vamos." Dije yo mirándola.

"Voy." Dijo ella.

"Espera, espera." Me dijo Tai. "¿A dónde vas?"

"A seguir entrenando." Dije yo ajustándome las gafas. "A la meseta del Loromon."

"¿A la dónde de quíen?" Me dijeron ellos.

"A la meseta del Loromon." Dije yo. "¿Habéis llegado ayer o qué?" Añadí señalando la meseta. "Allí."

"No tendríais que meteros con ese digimon." Nos dijo Agumón. "Es un digimon demasiado peligroso."

"Por eso mismo." Dije yo. "No pienso perder contra él, quiero ser más fuerte."

"¡Espera!" Nos dijeron todos los chicos.

Sin embargo tanto Tsuki como yo habíamos huído. Volver a encontrarme con ellos me llevó tiempo, a decir verdad fueron años, sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba diferente para todos, y en el mundo digital pasaba mucho más lento que en el real.


	2. Chapter 2

**EPISODIO 2: DE VUELTA AL MUNDO DIGITAL.**

(Voz de Tai)

"Eh, Matt." Le dije golpeando el cristal de la sala donde solía ensayar con su guitarra. "¡Matt, que llegamos tarde!"

"Vale, vale." Me dijo. "De todos los momentos tenías que llegar cuando iba a acabar de hacer una estrofa."

"¡Que vamos a llegar tarde a coger el autobús!" Le dije. "T.K. y mi hermana ya deben estar allí."

"No sé, últimamente he tenido problemas con la grabación." Me dijo recogiendo todo y cogiendo su macuto del vestidor. "Los equipos han vuelto a dar problemas."

"¿Sabes qué?" Le dije sonriendo. "Vamos a ir todos los niños elegidos..."

"Pues mira qué bien." Me dijo. "Seguro que tú estás contento porque Sora va a ir también."

"Y seguro que tú no tienes esperanza de que vaya esa chica de tu clase ¿eh tunante?" Le dije bromeando.

"No hay ninguna chica así, cuantas veces tendré que decírtelo." Me dijo molesto.

"Claro, claro; eso dices tú." Le dije yo.

De todas mis aficiones, tomarle el pelo con eso era mi favorita.

(Voz de T.K.)

"¡No!" Dijo Yolei casi llorando. "¿Por qué tenía que ser así?"

"Vamos, vamos Yolei." Le dijo Sora sonriendo. "Solo son unas separaciones de chicos y chicas, además Tai y Matt van a dormir en la cabaña de monitores."

"¡No es justo!" Dijo la pelimorada.

"Eh ¿no es este el lugar donde comenzó nuestra aventura?" Preguntó Matt. "Que recuerdos..."

"No tiene gracia." Dijo Matt. "Reza para que no vuelva a pasar."

(Voz de Tai)

Era de noche y por fin habíamos conseguido que los más pequeños se fuesen a dormir; aún así, no tuvimos mucha paz.

"Será mejor que vayamos a ver qué pasa." Dijo Sora sonriendo y cogiendo a Mimi.

"Vale, nosotros esperaremos aquí." Dije yo. "No tardéis mucho, estoy deseando empezar con las historias de terror."

Sin embargo, no fue necesario; un rato después, ellas aún no habían vuelto y Matt tocaba la guitarra junto al fuego.

"¿Qué es eso?" Dije yo mirando a unas hojas alzando el vuelo cerca de nosotros.

(Voz de Matt)

"¿Todos bien?" Preguntó Tai.

"No, maldita sea." Dije yo. "Nos ha vuelto a pasar..."

"¿Quiénes hemos caído aquí?" Preguntó él.

"Yo." Dijo T.K.

"Y yo." Dije yo.

"¿Alguien más?" Pregunté yo.

"Malditos extranjeros..." Dijo una voz. "Tsuki, mira a ver si nuestro amigo está vivo, por favor."

"Encantada." Dijo una voz grave. "Fuego de..."

"¡Vale, vale!" Gritó Kai levantándose. "¡Ya está!. ¡Nos hemos levantado! Arriba Matt, T.K..."

"¿Quién hay ahí?" Preguntó Matt.

"Isa, son solo tres extranjeros." Dijo un enorme Garurumon saliendo a la vista tras nosotros. "Y los huevo están bien."

"Vale, cógelos y vámonos antes de que aparezcan de nuevo..." Dijo la voz femenina suspirando.

"¡Eh, oye!" Le dije yo. "¿Quién eres?"

"Isa..." Le dijo el Garurumon mirando a un punto lejos.

"Tsuki, estos son extranjeros." Le dijo la otra voz. "Y nosotras tenemos que seguir trabajando..."

"Perdona, no somos extranjeros." Dijo Tai. "Somos niños elegidos."

"Tsuki, va-mo-nos." Le dijo la voz molesta. "Niños elegidos..."

"Lo siento." Nos dijo el Garurumon antes de coger cuatro huevos en su boca y cargándoselos en unas alforjas que tenía en su lomo. "Ya voy."

"Espera." Le dijo la voz. "Mierda, vuelven."

"¿Quiénes vuelven?" Pregunté yo.

"Los Kabuterimon salvajes." Dijo una chica apareciendo. "Ahí llegan... ¡al suelo!" Dijo empujándonos a mi hermano y a mí al suelo mientras su Garurumon aplastaba a Tai.

Fueron unos zumbidos y solo se vieron unas sombras rojas.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Tai.

"Vosotros, proteger esto con vuestras vidas." Nos dijo la chica pasándonos unas bolsas. "Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos..." Afirmó sacando dos armas.

(Voz de Tai)

"¡Ahhh!" Gritó un digimon después de oír dos tiros.

"Y otro menos." Dijo la chica mientras descargaba sus armas. "Tsuki ¿qué tal lo llevas tú?"

"Dame otro más y acabaré con otro." Le dijo el Garurumon. "¡Fuego helado!"

"¡Cuidado, chica!" Le gritó Matt cuando se le acercó otro desde el lateral.

"¡Mis gafas!" Gritó ella mientras le salían volando y caían al suelo. "¡Vas a lamentarlo, maldito ca--ón!"

Le costó solo unos diez disparos y el bicho se calló al agua cercana.

"Nadie, repito nadie me quita las gafas y se quedan tan pancho." Dijo ella recogiéndolas del suelo y limpiándoselas antes de ponérselas de nuevo. "Vosotros. ¿Qué tal están los huevos?"

"¡Ah, son huevos!" Gritó T.K. sorprendido.

"No, son balones de fútbol de forma ovoide." Nos dijo ella. "¡Claro que son huevos!. ¿Qué tal están?"

"Siguen tibios." Dije yo.

"Isa, hay más viniendo." Le dijo el Garurumon.

"Venga, por aquí." Dijo ella tras mirarnos un momento y montando sobre su digimon. "¡Horus!"

"Sí." Dijo otra voz.

"¿Nos los llevamos?" Le dijo el Garurumon.

"Qué remedio." Dijo la chica. "Aquí solos no aguantarían un día entero. Horus llevará a dos, espero; y espero que..."

"Yo puedo llevarte a ti y a otro más." Le dijo Garurumon.

"Que vaya él." Dijimos T.K. y yo a la vez señalando a Matt.

"Sí, él está más acostumbrado a ese tipo de digimones." Dijo T.K.

"Eh, me da igual quién." Dijo la chica mirando alrededor. "Pero que sea rápido. ¡Horus, Lily!" Llamó tras hacer una serie de sonidos con silbidos.

"¿Quiénes son Horus y Lily?" Pregunté yo.

"Horus es una Zephirmon." Nos dijo Garurumon. "Es un digimon muy raro, evolucionó el verano pasado de un Gakomon; y Lily..."

"Sí, jefa." Dijo una especie de gatomon pero con alas y en un color blanco azulado. "¿Me has llamado?"

"Horus, necesito que lleves a estos chicos a casa." Le pidió la chica cargando los huevos en la espalda de su Garurumon. "¿Dónde está Lily?"

"Ya estoy, Isa." Le dijo una Lilymon morada sonriendo.

"¿Podríais transformaros y llevarles a mi casa, por favor?" Les dijo ella.

"¿Más extranjeros?" Le preguntó el Gatomon.

"Cari también tiene un gatomon." Dijo T.K. sonriendo.

Entonces el gatomon le bufó.

"Eso es un Gakomon." Nos explicó la chica. "Una mutación de Gatomon, pero no le gusta que le confundan. Chicas, por favor."

"Yo llevaré a este." Dijo el Gakomon.

_Gakomon digievoluciona en... Zephirmon_

_Lilymon digievoluciona en...Kazemon_

De pronto, el Gakomon o como quiera que se llamase había digievolucionado mujer con alas de ave y pelo que parecía de plumas mientras la otra había evolucionado en una especie de hada rara que sujetó a T.K. suavemente y sonriendo mientras la otra de alas en la cabeza me cogía con firmeza.

"Isa, te esperamos en casa." Dijo la mujer ave. "No tardes."

"Tranquila, yo llevaré a este niño tan guapo. Esperaré un poco por si atacan mientras estén ellos dentro" Dijo la hadita. "Por cierto, me llamo Lily."

"Oye, me haces daño." Me quejé a la chica.

"Yo también preferiría no tener que llevarte." Me dijo. "Pero ya que te tengo que llevar agradecería que no te cayeses."

(Voz de Isa)

"¡Ahhh!" Oímos cómo gritaban T.K. y Tai al alzar el vuelo las dos chicas que les llevaban.

"Que miedicas..." Murmuré yo. "Bueno ¿subes o qué? No tenemos todo el día."

"Ah, sí." Me dijo saliendo de mi mundo. "Por cierto ¿qué son esas cosas?"

"Son digimones." Le dije yo. "Poco habituales pero digimones al fin y al cabo."

"Deberías echarle la bronca." Me dijo.

"¿Por qué?" Le dije yo. "Al fin y al cabo solo es una pobre mariposilla."

"Creo que se refería a Horus." Me dijo Garurumon.

(Voz de Matt)

"Esta es mi casa." Me dijo la chica mientras entrábamos a la mansión llevando los huevos. "Tsuki, encógete, por favor. Yo voy a estar fuera vigilando un poco..."

"Sí." Dijo este para transformarse en una especie de Gabumon mutante.

"¿Y la chica?" Preguntó Tai tan pronto entramos mientras la Lilymon estaba allí sentada sonriendo.

"Perdonar a mi amiga." Dijo la Gabumon mutante haciendo una reverencia. "Ella es... no es mala."

"Es muy borde." Dijo Tai. "Como la loca esa de mujer-arpía."

"Oh, no." Dijo Gabumon. "No, no. Isa es... especial. Lleva aquí mucho tiempo, y se preocupa mucho por mí... le preocupa mucho que por su culpa le hagan daño a alguien..."

"Pero ella no es como nosotros." Dijo T.K. "Para empezar ¿de dónde viene?. ¿Cómo es que se desenvuelve tan bien aquí?"

"Ella calló aquí hace años." Dijo la Gabumon. "Lleva aquí presa mucho tiempo, se conoce todo el nuevo mundo digital y ha ayudado a mantener la paz en muchas ocasiones, por eso no han necesitado de los niños elegidos más veces..."

"La jefa Isa es una buena chica." Dijo Lilymon. "Es muy cálida cuando la conoces mejor."

"Cálida, ya." Dijo T.K.

"Yo creo que va de diva." Dije yo.

"¡Igual es algo así como Digimon Emperador1" Dijo T.K. asustado.

"¡No pronunciéis ese nombre!" Dijeron Lilymon y Gabumon asustadas mientras la segunda le tapaba la boca a T.K. con sus grandes manos.

"Ese chico dio muchos problemas aquí…" Nos dijo Gabumon. "Muchos digimones buenos sufrieron mucho cuando él les insertó sus malvados mecanismos…"

Todos podíamos recordarlo, había sido hacía poco, sin embargo, Ken, o como lo conocían en el digimundo: Digimon Emperador, había controlado incluso al Agumon de Tai con sus espirales malignas.

"Hemos pasado malos tiempos, y Isa ha sido muy buena y fuerte para ayudar a proteger nuestro mundo…" Dijo Lilymon.

"Una chica, humana, protegiendo vuestro mundo…" Dijo Tai. "Y no es una niña elegida… ¡Venga ya!" Acabó riéndose. "Nos estáis tomando el pelo."

"¿Qué es tomar el pelo?" Nos dijo la Lilymon.

(Voz de Isa)

Hacía tiempo que no teníamos en el mundo digital visitantes. Y encima estos venían sin sus digimones, solo parecían ser un error de cálculos, el 'viejo pellejo' se había confundido y había abducido a unos chicos en vez de a entrenadores…

Sin embargo, esos chicos decían ser niños elegidos. ¿Cómo era posible?

Estaba confundida, pero entonces llegaron unos bebés de los de la última remesa de salvados últimamente por Tsuki y por mí.

Sonriendo les sujeté en brazos acariciando a esas pequeñas pelusas de colorines. Eso era lo que me gratificaba el pasar allí tanto tiempo, encerrada, sin poder salir de ese mundo… sola.

(Voz de Matt)

"No me acabo de creer lo de que una chica que no sea un niño elegido viva aquí." Dije yo cogiendo la toalla de baño. "Simplemente no es posible."

"Si no fuese una entrenadora no tendría a ese Gabumon mutante con ella." Me dijo Tai metiéndose en la enorme bañera de agua caliente. "De cualquier modo, lo que importa es que es una chica y que ya no estamos perdidos en este mundo."

"Sea lo que sea es evidente que vive aquí." Añadió T.K. "Tiene que sentirse muy sola siendo la única persona por aquí."

"¡Con cuidado, por favor!" Oímos que gritaba la chica feliz mientras oíamos unas salpicaduras al otro lado de la pared separando la bañera de chicos y la de chicas. "¡Aquí hay agua para todos!"

"¿Qué le pasará?" Dije yo.

"No lo sé, pero no pienso esperarme a averiguarlo." Afirmó Tai poniéndose de pie e intentando trepar el muro para mirar.

"¡Oye, no hagas eso!" Le dijimos T.K. y yo.

"¿Va todo bien por ahí?" Nos preguntó ella.

"Eso mismo nos preguntábamos nosotros." Le dije tirando de la toalla de Tai y quitándosela en vez de conseguir hacerle bajar. "¡Tai!"

"Taison, como se te ocurra intentar algo raro te juro que te tiro una piedra a la cabeza." Le dijo ella. "Y te aseguro que tengo una puntería magnífica."

Eso hizo que se resbalase y cayese al agua con nosotros.

"¡Pero qué mala leche tiene esa chica!" Se quejó.

"¿Podemos mirar a ver qué es ese jaleo que se oye en tu parte?" Le dijo T.K.

"Ah, sí, claro." Dijo ella. "Llevo puesto un bañador."

"¿Tenéis bañadores aquí?" Le pregunté yo trepando un poco.

"No, pero estoy yo que sí que sé coserlos." Dijo ella. "¡Niños, por favor!" Dijo riéndose de pronto.

"¿Estás… bien?" Dijimos a la vez los tres para verla vestida con un bikini de triángulos negro y azul celeste rodeada de pelotitas de colores peludas y con ojos que le echaban un montón de pompas como si fuese un baño de espuma.

"Que cantidad de bebés." Dijo Tai.

"Son los bebés que han nacido de los huevos que he ido salvando." Dijo ella cogiendo unos cuantos y frotándoles jabón por el pelo antes de tirarlos al aire para que cayesen al agua. "Aquí hay generaciones de digimon que están por venir…"

"¿Y qué haces tú con todos esos bichos?" Dijo T.K. a mi lado.

"Yo recojo los huevos que puedo y que estén en peligro y los guardo aquí hasta que vengan a buscarlos los 'nanys'." Nos dijo jabonando a más bebes. "En realidad están en los subterráneos con dos Lulamon que los cuidan, pero últimamente, esos se han puesto un poco malos y la población está creciendo como la espuma, no dan abasto con todos los bebes; así que yo me encargo de cuidarlos un poco cuando me baño."

"Alto, alto, alto." Dijo Tai. "¿Me estás diciendo que tú eres algo así como su segunda madre?"

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo ella. "¿Acaso te parece tan raro?"

"No, es solo que…" Dijimos rascándonos la nuca.

"No pareces una madre." Dije yo. "Pareces más una… no sé, una guerrera."

"Ese es mi trabajo." Me contestó ella. "No puedo admitir distracciones. Defiendo a los débiles del mundo digital, ayudo a mantener la paz y el equilibrio del mismo y además, ayudo un poco últimamente con los huevos perdidos."

"¿Y por qué no los llevan a esa ciudad-guardería?" Dije yo.

"Ya no hay 'ciudades-guardería' como las llamáis vosotros." Nos dijo tirando un par de pelotitas peludas más al aire para que cayesen al agua suavemente. "Las han destruido."

(Voz de Tai)

"O sea, que eres algo así como la madre de estos digimon bebés." Le dije yo mientras le ayudábamos a recoger los bebés del baño tras ponernos Matt, T.K. y yo los pantalones.

"Solo los cuido a ratos." Dijo ella. "Dentro de poco vendrán a buscarlos y otros vendrán… llevamos así ya un poco. Digimon Emperador estaba aquí, en parte es todo culpa suya… creó algo sin darse cuenta y por eso ahora estamos así…"

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó T.K.

"No sabemos." Dijo ella a la vez que oíamos unos ruidos fuera. "Perdonadme." Añadió levantándose. "Están abajo esperándoles, solo tenéis que pasarlos con cuidado por la trampilla del estudio dorado y los Lulamon los recogerán."

"Espera, a dónde vas." Le preguntó Matt.

"Con Tsuki, a repetir a un par de visitantes no deseados que este terreno está en mis dominios y que no son bienvenidos."

(Voz de Matt)

Era muy tarde cuando oí pasos suaves en el pasillo. Tanto Tai como T.K. estaban durmiendo ya, pero yo tenía el sueño ligero así que me desperté

"Isa..." Le dijo su digimon con la voz de Gabumon. "Por favor..."

"He dicho que no." Susurró la chica con cierto cansancio en la voz. "Ve a dormir, venga... yo estaré bien, ya lo sabes."

"Isa, sabes que no puedo evitar preocuparme por..."

"Estoy bien." Dijo ella. "Por favor, ve a acostarte, yo iré a la biblioteca..."

"Vale." Acabó diciendo el digimon aún con dudas tras unos segundos que supongo que estaría pensando. "Iré a dormir, pero tú tienes que echarte un ojo a eso, por favor."

"Puedo pasar sin eso, buenas noches." Susurró la chica.

Yo estaba sentado en la cama escuchando, me levante porque de todas formas, necesitaba ir al retrete y si salía ahora, tenía la impresión de que vería a la chica.

Me equivocaba; cuando salí no había nadie en el pasillo.

"Vaya, ahora dónde se ha metido..." Murmuré mientras caminaba hacia el retrete.

La verdad es que esa casa era enorme, parecía una mansión, y el retrete estaba cerca de nuestro cuarto, entre medio de una habitación iluminada y la nuestra; sin embargo, encontrarlo no me costó tanto tampoco.

Cuando acabé entonces me asusté.

"Hola." Me dijo el Gabumon de la chica suavemente. "¿Tú eres Matt?"

"Sí¿nos conocemos?" Le dije yo.


End file.
